


April and May

by NotAMidget



Category: Original Work
Genre: April is friendzoned oh no, April likes May, April x May, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, May doesn't know, Not a fanfic, i wrote this about two of the characters, idk its short, story that im working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMidget/pseuds/NotAMidget
Summary: The Months have always stayed together, through thick and thin. However, when the group starts falling apart after an argument, April and May are still just as close as they were before, perhaps even closer.





	April and May

April’s hand in May’s, the pair walked down the path together. The sky was a lovely gradient of purples and oranges and dark blues as the sun began to lower itself beneath the horizon. A few clouds loitered in the sky above them, soft and peach-hued. May swung their hands as they walked. The evening was quiet and the park was mostly empty. Crickets chirped from their homes in the tall grass. An owl called from the trees.  
Her heart racing, April looked down at May. May seemed to have no worries at all at the moment, judging by her expression. She seemed to at peace, so calm, so happy, so… cute. April’s face heated up with blush and she turned away as May looked up at her. She looked back at May, hoping the orange glow of the setting sun was enough to hide her blush. It seemed to be, as May simply smiled and looked back into the distance.  
“Pretty, huh?” she asked, squeezing April’s hand. With more pink rising to her cheeks, April squeezed back.  
“Beautiful,” April replied simply.  
“You’re pretty,” said May, and April flinched. Like a bird in an open cage, she felt her heart soar.  
“...I-I am?” the taller of the girls stammered nervously, and May closed her eyes and nodded her head.  
“Of course you are!” she said like it was common knowledge, which made April grow even more flustered. May's eyes opened again. “You have really soft hands, and your eyes are really bright. And on top of that, you’re so nice, especially to me. I don’t know if you’ve ever been mean to me. You’re super pretty, inside and out. I know I’m not supposed to pick favorites out of everyone, but...” She trailed off and smiled sheepishly up at April. “You’re my best friend, and I love you.”  
April felt her eyes start to water slightly at those last words, but with all of her strength, she tried her best not to cry.  
“...You love me?”  
“Of course I do! Like I said, you’re my best friend!”  
“...I love you too,” April replied, her voice soft. She felt a tear start to drip down her face, but quickly turned her head away, so May would not see.  
Curious, though, May leaned forwards a bit to see why April wasn’t looking at her, and saw the tear rolling down her cheek.  
“Aw, April, don’t cry!” May said, her eyes watering slightly as well. “You’re going to make me cry, too!”  
April’s mind was full of so many thoughts, racing around like bumble bees and hummingbirds. However, all of those thoughts were put on hold when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked down a bit at May, and, though she didn’t do it often, she smiled. She closed her eyes and hugged May back.  
“The others might not be friends right now,” said May, “but we are. And we're always going to be best friends, okay?” May squeezed April tighter in the hug, and April did the same.  
“Always,” April replied, her voice gentle. April and May held each other close, closing their eyes, as the sun vanished below the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a short thing I put together about a story I'm planning to write. Would you guys like to hear more about my story? I'd love to know! Thanks for reading!  
> -Alana


End file.
